


Let me know that I've done wrong

by gaymerkree



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accident, Day 6: Forbidden Love, F/F, White Rose Week, just feel some pain with me., please be warned., please trust me, what appears to be major character death, whiterose is end game, wrw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “We don’t allow vagabonds in our stores.” Ruby chuckles softly, leaning languidly across the counter.“How about up and coming musicians?” Another eye roll from beautiful blue eyes, but the woman smiles.“Possibly, do you know any?” Ohhh, I like her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781401
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	Let me know that I've done wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This has some angst. A lot of angst, for my usual stuff, but i promise you'll always get a happy ending from me, so please bare with me. TW for car accident, and what looks like major character death. 
> 
> Day 6: Forbidden Love

_ Let me know that I've done wrong _ _  
_ _ When I've known this all along _ _  
_ _ I go around a time or two _ _  
_ _ Just to waste my time with you _

Dirty Little Secret \- All American Rejects

Sirens, loud and hollow echo across the park. Ruby can feel them in her bones, a heavy weight across her shoulders, lacing through muscles, transported by her blood. She's so tired. From the shadows of the trees in her yard she watches, silent and stoic. Another police car pulls up, and a familiar white car follows. Jacques Schnee exits the second vehicle, hes shouting but Ruby can't hear the words until he locks eyes with her. Suddenly she's closer, his arms locked around her biceps and he’s screaming.

"What did you do? Where is my daughter? Where is Weiss!?"

The name shocks Ruby to the bone, and sirens stop. In darkness she is alone, save for the woman now standing in Jacques' place. She smiles, lifting a hand to touch Ruby's cheek. Blood leaks from her hairline, and her smile hollows, clear blue eyes go dead.

"Ruby-"

* * *

_ Eighteen was the age most students made it into college, but Ruby Rose was different. She was smart and she knew it, but she’d already known college wasn’t for her when she graduated from high school at the top of her class two years prior. Instead she’d packed up her guitar and all the money she’d saved busking for the last year and a half, into her beaten up red truck, and set out.  _

_ She was going to travel, that is, before she made it to Vale City proper to visit her sister, and she met  _ Weiss Schnee _. She’d been busking in central downtown, singing some of the more popular songs on the radio, while boys and girls alike stopped to smile and flirt with the tall redhead. She’d just finished a popular love song when the stoic silver haired woman stopped to look at her. _

_ “Hey beautiful.” She cooed softly, strumming the strings of her cherry red guitar. “Got any requests?” _

_ “Find another corner to annoy people on, some of us are trying to work!” The woman snaps, stomping a heel clad foot into the warm asphalt, before turning to the building behind Ruby. _

_ A light chorus of laughs brings back a smile to the musician’s face, but she turns to the building nonetheless. It’s a small office building, but the logo is one she would recognize anywhere, Schnee Records Inc. The top name in the music business, and Ruby briefly wonders if she really is as smart as she thought she was, if she came face to face with one of the Schnee siblings, and didn’t even recognize them. _

* * *

Ruby Rose jolts upright, breathing labored. Her chest aches, a constant pain for nearly a year now. There are no sirens, no yelling Schnee patriarch, no bloody and dying Weiss, only the memories, the reality of Weiss' death, and her hand in it. Atop her nightstand her alarm clock bleeds red, an ominous 4:32 AM, yelled back at her. The light outside her window flickers, and she can almost see the layout of the park, the car wrapped around the light pole.

A shaky hand rakes through dark hair, and Ruby moves tired eyes from her window to the unused guitar in the corner of her room. Rough heavy memories flutter through her chest, but she knows sleep won’t come this morning. With an angry sigh, she maneuvers out of bed, heavy feet make no noise on the red and white rugs around the dark room. She shuffles into the kitchen, and withdraws a glass from the cupboard. The glass is positioned near the back and has an easy weight to it, but when she pulls it into the small bit of light cast from the light above the sink, she can see the snowflake design, and her stomach rolls. The glas clatters to the counter, still in one piece, but Ruby feels worse for it. She wishes she could just get rid of it, of everything that reminds her of Weiss, and leave the city, but the reminders chain her in place, soothing and hurting all at once.

* * *

_ Packing up her small cluster of music equipment, she shuffles it all into the passenger side of her beaten truck, but returns to the record store. Upon entry she realizes the building is less of an office, and more of an actual record store, and the silver haired woman is behind the counter. They lock eyes, and the other woman rolls hers, as Ruby makes her way over.  _

_ “We don’t allow vagabonds in our stores.” Ruby chuckles softly, leaning languidly across the counter. _

_ “How about up and coming musicians?” Another eye roll from beautiful blue eyes, but the woman smiles. _

_ “Possibly, do you know any?”  _ Ohhh, I  _ like _ her.

_ Their conversation flows between playful banter, and soft jabs, but eventually Ruby gets her name, and gives her own. _

_ “I’m Weiss Schnee, you probably could have guessed the last name.” _

_ With a cheerful nod, Ruby reaches her hand out, grasping softly when Weiss offers her own, “Ruby Rose, and I’m going to be the next big thing in music.” Weiss scoffs playfully, but willingly shakes the taller woman’s hand. _

_ “Are you now?” They laugh together, and it’s the first step they take towards getting to know each other.  _

* * *

In the distance she hears the click of a door, and she knows who it is before she feels the warm hand on her shoulder.

“Blake-” Sorrow shutters through her chest and into her words, and she feels Blake wrap around her, pulling her head onto her shoulder, and holding her through her wrecked sobs. When Ruby comes to, they’re both on the ground, and she’s curled in a ball in Blake’s arms. The comforting scent of her sister-in-laws lavender shampoo pushes the dread away, and she sits up.

“I-I’m-”

The dark haired woman holds up a gentle hand, stopping her in her thoughts, “It’s okay Ruby, you have nothing to apologize for.” Blake’s tone is soft, gentle in the early hours of the morning. She hums a song that should send more dread through Ruby’s chest, but it soothes her, allows her to drift in and out of sleep in the older woman's arms. 

* * *

_ Their first date is two days later at the nicest pasta place Ruby can find. She learns a lot about Weiss on that first date, her favorite musician, that she can play most common instruments, and she can  _ sing _. She also finds out her dad is very strict, and Weiss is fairly confident that he would hate Ruby. The chipper musician is calm about the whole thing, but Weiss is adamant that they keep their relationship a secret, and Ruby agrees. _

_ If anyone asks, they're not dating, and by no means did Weiss go home with Ruby Rose, an eighteen year old busker from the small island of Patch. Weiss  _ Schnee certainly _ did not end up spending two nights there, and she did not tell said busker that her eyes were beautiful more than four times. Ruby for her part, falls in love immediately. Weiss is smart, clever, and  _ kind _. Nothing like what she knows Schnees to be.  _

* * *

“-put an end to this once and for all.” Yang’s voice is rough and emotional, like she’s been crying.

“Yang, it’s not that easy”

“I know! I know loss is hard! But look at her! She can hardly sleep two hours a night without nightmares.”

Blake sighs, running a warm hand through Ruby’s hair. “I’ve tried to talk to her about seeing someone, you know that.”

“I’m just worried Blake… My baby sister is in so much pain and I can’t do anything about it.” The blonde brawler chokes back another round of tears. 

An involuntary twitch spikes through her shoulder, pressed into the cold tile, and it catches Blake’s attention. “Shhh shh, she’s waking up.”

“Hey good morning sleepy head!” Yang’s forced cheer makes Ruby nauseous. She pushes up off of Blake’s lap and makes to stand, but her tired body slips and Yang has to lunge forward to catch her. “I was about to make some breakfast! Want anything?”

* * *

_ Six months into their relationship Ruby shows up to Weiss’ record store with a bundle of Roses. The silver haired heiress doesn't notice her right away, distracted by a counter full of attractive young men clamoring for her attention.  _

_ “Please! Pretty please go out with me!” _

_ “No. Dude, me. Go out with me.” _

_ “Please like you two losers could score a babe this hot.” _

_ Ruby watches from behind a rack as the three young men shower her girlfriend in compliments, and Weiss nervously declines. When one of the guys nearly hops the counter to get closer to Weiss, Ruby moves forward, stashing her flowers on an unused shelf.  _

_ “Didn’t y’alls moms ever tell you not to hit on a lady at work?” The three boys turn to look at Ruby, tall, wearing tight fitting leather pants and a rose patterned t-shirt.  _

_ “Woah-” She jabs a finger in the chest of the tallest boy, easily prodding him back away from the counter, and yanking the other boy, halfway over the counter, back and off the delicate glass.  _

_ “Get lost boys.” She accents the statement with a wink, sending the trio out the door and embarrassed.  _

_ Behind the counter Weiss is still, eyes locked on Ruby, and cheeks flushed. “Ruby-” _

_ “Sorry-I didn’t mean to butt in I just thought-” The blue eyed woman nearly tackles Ruby into a kiss, passionate and needy. “Wow.” She breathes out, settling her hands on Weiss’ waist. “What was that for?” _

_ “Saving me from those annoying boys.” Weiss purrs, kissing Ruby again before hugging closer. “And because they were looking at you… I didn’t like that…” _

_ Ruby nearly roars with laughter, pulling Weiss closer. “I’m all yours snowflake.” _

* * *

Ruby rights herself against Yang before shaking her head and heading towards their front porch. The screen door slams as she exits, the noise sends her stomach into her throat, and she feels more nausea build. Dropping into a nearby chair RUby takes a deep breath, holds it in for a few seconds and breathes out. The nightmare flickers at the edge of her memories, sending more shame and panic flooding through her veins. 

“God damn it Weiss!!” Ruby shouts into her hands, sobbing through loose fingers. “Why did you have to go and die on me?” It's a croak, ragged and angry. “I wish it had been me.”

* * *

_ The soft strum of music fills the slowly cooling fall air. Inside the small cottage house, painted yellow and black, Ruby strums the strings on her guitar, and Weiss lounges across her back to listen. _

_ “Any requests?” Her response is a sultry laugh as warm arms slide down bare shoulders to toy with the low hanging necklace around Ruby’s neck. _

_ “Something I can sing to.” Ruby hums, plucking at the strings in thought before beginning the opening melody to a song they both know. _

_ “ _ Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along. _ ” Ruby starts, smiling at Weiss to pick up where she’s left off. _

_ “ _ I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you _.” Weiss’ voice is heavenly, and Ruby closes her eyes to bask in the melody.  _

* * *

The porch creeks, something inconsequential, but  _ new _ . It’s an old porch, it creeks sometimes, but only really when people walk on it, and the only people who would be standing or walking on said porch, besides Ruby, are inside. Cautiously Ruby takes a deep breath and looks up.

Tear filled blue eyes meet silver, and Ruby doesn’t remember what it feels like to breathe. Shoulder length silver hair, and a light scar bisecting her left eye are the only obvious differences between the Weiss from Ruby’s memories, and the woman crying before her now. 

* * *

_ Weiss is  _ frantic _. It’s four in the morning and Weiss is pacing around Ruby’s room in the house she shares with her older sister Yang. She’s wearing one of Ruby’s t-shirts, a colorful one with a well known children’s cartoon printed across the chest, and a pair of matching boxers.  _

_ “He’s found out! One year and he finds out! What are we going to do?” Weiss’ long hair is down, flowing in waves down her back. She rakes her fingers through it, anxious. _

_ Tired, stationed on her bed, Ruby groans. “Who’s found out Weiss?” They’d been sleeping when Weiss got the call from her father. Ruby hadn’t heard any of the conversation, but she could tell it wasn’t just any phone call the moment Weiss answered.  _

_ “My father! He knows about you!” Her voice is rising, and Ruby stands to wrap Weiss in her arms. “He’s furious and I don’t know what to do to fix it!” _

_ Rubbing up and down Weiss’s flushed arms Ruby tries to soothe her girlfriend. “Why does that matter Weiss? Do you need to leave? You can move in with me.” _

_ “No not that! Ruby, he won’t let anything happen to  _ his company _. He threatened to hurt you.” _

_ Ruby scoffs, stepping back from Weiss,“Pfft, whatever. Let him try.” _

_ “Ruby no. I can’t let anything happen to you.” Weiss’ eyes shadow with fear, and she pulls Ruby back into her, curling into her warm arms.  _

_ “I’ll be fine.” _

_ “You won’t. I-I… I can’t see you hurt because of me.” _

_ They argue back and forth for a while when Weiss puts her foot down. “Ruby Rose I will not let you die because you’re too stubborn to realize that my father is a psychopath!” _

_ She storms out to her car, and Ruby chases after her. “Weiss please!” _

_ The heiress starts her car and backs out of the driveway, her movements are choppy, fueled with anger. Ruby runs alongside the vehicle, but something sends the car veering into a nearby tree. Panic courses through Ruby’s chest and she rounds the ruined vehicle to get to Weiss.  _

_ There’s a click and Ruby feels something slam against her chest and everything goes dark. When she wakes up she’s on a stretcher, and Yang is at her side. Frantically Ruby tries to get up, to look at the broken remains of what was once Weiss’ car, and if her girlfriend is okay. _

_ “Weiss!!” Yang shoves Ruby back down, tears in her eyes. “Where is Weiss!? Is she okay!?”  _

_ Before she’s wheeled into the ambulance she sees the tall visage of a man she recognizes as Weiss’ father.  _

_ At the hospital the tall white haired man is in her face. He yells that this is all her fault, that Ruby is the blame for everything. He’s the one who tells Ruby that her girlfriend is dead. He tells her with anger in his eyes and when he leaves Yang has to hold Ruby as she cries.  _

_ She’s left with two of her shirts that smell like Weiss, her memories, and the heartbreak.  _

* * *

Weiss is standing there.  _ Right there _ , in front of her, and Ruby can’t move. For a moment she thinks maybe she’s died in the kitchen, and she finally gets to see her love again, in the afterlife. Weiss for her part looks just as in awe, almost scared. Ruby tries to stand, but her legs are weak and she falls to her knees weakly. Weiss is there in an instant, but in her proximity she stalls. 

“It’s really you?” Ruby whispers, tears falling freely again, and Weiss nods. 

“I was told-”

“You died.” Everything slows to stop between them. “I wasn’t even allowed to come to the funeral.”

Weiss releases a bitter laugh. “That’s because there was no funeral.” It’s then that Ruby notices the bundle of roses fisted in Weiss’ hand. “It’s been a year.” She whispers, broken and filled with sorrow. 

“I’ve missed you so much Weiss.” Ruby nearly tackles Weiss down the stairs, crying. “Every day has been so much pain without you.” Weiss holds Ruby, overwhelmed with as much emotion as the tall musician. 

* * *

It takes three months for everything to come out. They learn about the plan to come after Ruby that instead put Weiss in the hospital with several broken bones. Ruby was left with broken ribs and heavy scaring across her stomach and chest. (In the evenings between their long talks and discussions they take time to kiss each other's wounds. Soft touches against healed skin, and easy kisses to heal what’s been left. Pain and agony the other unintentionally left behind.)

Weiss overthrows her father for their company, puts out her own music under a false name, and has missed Ruby every day they were apart. She offers Ruby the opportunity to record, but the silver eyed artist declines, it’d been so long since she played. Not since Weiss’ ‘death.’

Now they take their days in stride. Ruby begins playing again, only for Weiss, then she moves back out to the streets to do what she loves. Weiss sings for Ruby when she plays, their duet an emotional and personal one. 

The day that marks the third month of their reunion has Weiss in a familiar position, wrapped around Ruby from behind, listening to the guitarist play. “ _ Let me know that I've done wrong,when I've known this all along. _ ”

“ _ I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you. _ ”

“I’ve missed this.” Ruby purrs. Weiss is kissing across her shoulders and neck, making her miss notes and repeat chords.

“ _ Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play. _ ” Weiss picks up where they left off, bringing Ruby back to the moment. 

“ _ You are the only one, that needs to know. _ ” Ruby finishes the last line and hastily places her guitar back on the ground. 

Rolling over, she scoops Weiss into her arms with a husky laugh. “You’re my dirty little secret.” She coos, kissing Weiss back along her neck and shoulders.

“Please, you couldn’t keep me a secret if you tried.” The silver haired woman retorts, wrapping her arms around a tanned neck. 

“But I can keep you for myself for now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
